Risky Boots little belly slave
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: Risky Boots has fund a way to make sure Shantae will never cross with her again. Warnings, contain vore and hypnosis.


Risky Boots little belly slave

In the town of Scuttle Town, there was much activity going on. The annual festival was beginning on this very night, with the opening act performed by Shantae no-less, the town guardian genie. She was supposed to dance in front of the entire town, an honor kept for those with true talent. If anyone asked any other dancer in the town, each of them would have answered the same thing: she was by far the best dancer. Many were looking forward to this, especially men, as Shantae was quite a beauty. Everyone was proud of their very own guardian genie, who kept them safe from the many attacks of Risky Boots constant attacks and threats. Many were suspicious of an impending attack on Scuttle Town from the pirate, but each and everyone felt in security thanks to Shantae. As many of the preparations were being made, Shantae moved toward her home, the town lighthouse.

Risky Boots, as she did before and before, wanted to attack the town this very night. Mounting an offensive during the annual festival would only prove to be a symbolic and doubly satisfying revenge for all those times she failed, each of them because of Shantae. This cute half-genie girl would pay very dearly this time, for she had a plan to get rid of her permanently. Having invaded her house in secret, she positioned herself and a great bunch of Tinkerbats to capture and bound her. Hearing her arrive, she ordered her Tinkerbats around in a silent fashion, then waited for the opportunity. As Shantae opened the door and entered, a swarm of Tinkerbats gathered on her, rapidly tying her up. As Shantae laid on the ground, immobilized, Risky approached, laughing a little, saying:

-Well well, looks like our sexy little half-genie is at my mercy...

-Untie me now Risky! You know full well I'll find a way to get out of this and kick your ass.

-It seems like you got quite a sharp tongue today. Don't trouble yourself though, this will only take a second, and then you'll be gone.

As Shantae expressed her anger, Risky stopped listening to her and ordered her minions to carry her on the dining table found in the kitchen. As the minions did so, Risky remembered the most important part of what she was about to do: not rushing anything and warm-up a bit with stretches. As she did just that, Risky sat on a chair, then ordered her minions to push Shantae inside her mouth and to keep pushing. Opening her mouth, the minions obeyed her instantly, pushing her, not weakening one bit. As Shantae slid on the table into the mouth of Risky Boots, her vision darkened a lot, unable to see anything. As Risky's mouth and throat expanded to let this gorgeous morsel enter, the head and shoulders of Shantae were already making her way inside. Even with her clothes and jewelleries still on, Shantae tasted delicious, as her soft and smooth skin greatly aided in her consumption. Still at it, Risky began swallowing the breast area, which felt warm and good in her mouth. As her throat expanded a little bit more to let them enter, Risky still felt it was wonderful to eat. The next area was her belly, which was the best part yet, as she had neither clothes nor jewelleries to swallow in this particular part. It was also a fact that it was the smoothest and most tasteful area, as its scent and warmth was almost intoxicating. She pictured Shantae belly-dancing like she always did while swallowing it. Even Risky Boots had to admit she was one of the very best in this particular domain. As Shantae's navel reached her tongue, she began licking it in delight, as it tasted divinely. Proceeding, the minions doubled their effort, pushing even harder now, as Risky swallowed much more quickly. As the sight of Shantae feet were seen in Risky's mouth, she closed it, swallowing for a final time, a large morsel passing in her throat. Having finished, she looked at her belly, which showed a big bulge, its size having increased significantly.

Pleased about the way her sexy nemesis had met her end, Risky knew she could attack the town without any interference from the half-genie. Rising up from her chair, she quickly found out how heavy and difficult it was to do so. Dropping to the ground, she began thinking of ways to fix this situation. Sure, she could wait until she had properly digested her foe, but it would take way too long. Still pondering upon the subject, she looked at her new gigantic belly and rubbed it, curious about the various changes a belly like that could do to her person. As she rubbed it, a torrent of purple and red mist poured out of her navel, invading the room and making her bulge disappear gradually. After a moment, Risky felt a whole lot better, as her belly returned to normalcy. However, rising her sight from her belly to the room, she saw Shantae, standing straight in front of her, having seemingly escaped her belly prison. Risky, quick to react, rose up and drew her sword out, ready to fight it out. Shantae, smiling at Risky, said:

-Greetings, most wonderful of mistress. Have I offensed you in any way?

-Wh-Whatever do you mean?

-Haven't you released me from my prison by rubbing it?

-I have no idea what you're talking about. Stop trying to confuse me and explain!

-Of course mistress. I will try my best to make the situation clearer to you. I am quite sure you are familiar with the legends associated with genies?

-Of course I am, but aren't you a half-genie?

- Yes, it is the title which would have fitted me before what you just did. You see, a genie is a being of almost infinite magical power confined to a small object or designated area that has to obey those who do certain actions. For example, if a person rubs a bottle in which a genie is captive, the genie will be freed and then grant wishes to its savior.

- Yes, yes. I know this, get on with it.

- Of course, mistress. When you ingested me in your belly, it activated some changes in my person. I became a full-fledged genie, as I had finally got an object or area that would work for me. Your belly became the metaphorical bottle for my being, so when you rubbed it, you released me and I am now at your service. I hear and obey.

-What, you mean you're a real genie now. I got three wishes now?

-No mistress, it is far better than that. Since you are both my home and mistress, it means that I am yours forever; destined to obey and grant your wishes, unless someone else rubs your belly while I am inside.

As Risky processed the whole thing, she thought about what she could do with all of this power. As the amazing realization that she had finally and completely won over her nemesis and that she would be her slave for eternity, Risky smiled. Finding a way to defend this position for eternity, she said:

-Very well Shantae, here is my first wish: I wish that nobody and nothing except me or you can touch my belly.

-I hear and obey, mistress.

Having said that, Shantae, puttting her hands or her belly, released magical energies on the slim surface. Risky, feeling the magic make its work on her, felt invincible. She now had a servant capable of anything which would truly grant her the title of most powerful and dangerous woman on the planet. This would change her plan for the festival by a great margin. Originally, she had planned to attack Scuttle Town during Shantae performance in front of everyone, but now she had a much better opportunity. Smiling an evil grin, she began commanding Shantae about her new plan, one in which she would be the key.

As the festival was getting closer and closer to its overture, Shantae was preparing herself in the backstage, ready to play her part for her mistress. Putting the curtain aside, she could see that everyone in the town was here, including the mayor, Bolo, Skie and Uncle Mimic. Even Risky was out there, hiding in plain sight disguised as a belly dancer. This was truly the perfect opportunity to make this town pay for it did to her mistress. As many spots of light appeared on the stage and the curtains removed themselves from the way, Shantae became visible to all. Advancing in front of the stage, she started what everyone in the crowd was anticipating, swaying her hips in a slow and sensual fashion.

As their guardian genie began dancing for them, the crowd cheered her on, knowing she would not let them down. Every man out there had their eyes glued on her, loving every single second of it, while every dancer analyzed the dance, wanting to reproduce it.

Shantae, knowing that none were ignoring her, began doing more complex moves, incorporating figure eight, waves and belly rolls. The bending and undulating of her hips and stomach area were getting slightly faster, without losing any grace or fluidity in their movements.

As the show in front of them began intensifying, the crowd was getting quieter, as if the dance was actually getting more important to them. Usually, they all cheered on as the dance got better and better, but this time it was different. Shantae was outdoing herself, as the way she danced was mesmerizing, capturing their heart and their attention.

As Shantae progressed in her dance, she approached the center of the stage, waving her arms in the air with snake like motions. Continuing her sensual belly dance, she looked at the crowd with her beautiful eyes.

As the crowd watched the hypnotic motion of the ever gorgeous Shantae, spirals began appearing in their eyes. Each and every one of them were falling under the genie spell. Hopelessly captivated and hypnotized by this exotic and beautiful dance, they were helpless, unable to resist.

Shantae, seeing that all were under her immense power, started levitating. Still dancing despite the absence of a floor under her feet, she floated in front of the crowd, waving her hand in a come-hither fashion. The crowd, desperate to see more of this incredible dance, obeyed her, following the floating genie. Guiding the crowd to the docks, Shantae herded them in a single line toward Risky Boots ship. As the first in the line approached the levitating genie, he looked at her still dancing figure, the spirals still going strongly in his eyes. Not losing any time, Shantae snapped her fingers in front of his eyes, changing the citizen into a Tinkerbat, one of the minion commanded by Risky Boots. After an hour, Shantae had changed every citizen into a Tinkerbat, effectively making Scuttle Town a property of Risky Boots, her mistress. As the last in line approached, Shantae saw that it was Risky herself, showing the same spirals in her eyes as the citizen did. Smiling at this development, she snapped her fingers, this time to release her mistress from her hypnotic spell. As Risky got back to her senses, she saw the huge swarm of Tinkerbats in the docks and on her ship. The plan, she thought, had functioned perfectly; Scuttle Town was now hers, all citizens having become her loyal minions. As she looked back at Shantae, she found that the genie was looking at her with a loving expression. Blushing, Risky was confused about her reaction as well as the one Shantae had. Before she could question it, Shantae snapped her finger quickly, transporting both herself and her mistress inside Risky's quarter in her ship. Surprised about this, Risky said:

What is the meaning of this, Shantae?

Isn't that what you want right now, some intimate moment with me, mistress?

Uhhh...I...I...

There is no need for words, mistress. It is quite clear you have a thing for me. Why otherwise would you have made it so that only you and I can touch your belly? Why did you fall under the hypnotic sway of my belly dance if you knew full well what I was about to do?

...

There is no shame in this mistress. In fact, it would be my greatest pleasure to satisfy your needs.

As Shantae approached her mistress, she kissed her passionately, the first act in a night of passion which would be the indication toward the new step in the life of the great pirate Risky Boots and her genie slave, Shantae.


End file.
